comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Teacher, Part 1
'"Enter the Teacher, Part 1" '''is the first episode of the 1st season of The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series, created, written and produced by David. The episode first aired in 23 March of 2015. The plot features the introduction of the main character, Ron Murdoch (who will become the eponymus Gray Ghost), of the main antagonist "The Teacher" and the vast criminal organization he commands, known as F.E.A.R. Plot - "No, I can´t do it." - He said in a low tone. - "I´m just a kid. This is too big for me. I never meant to be involved in something like this." Suddenly, the phoen rang. He got up and took the call with his nerves at their peak and only listened in fear, without saying a word. - "Murdoch, the time has come. The time to prove yourself to '''the Teache'r that is. Tonight, meet us at 9:00 pm near the security facility of Stark Industries. Oh and bring your revolver. You are going to need it. Did I make myself clear?" - He asked. There was no answer. - "You know the cost for failure or for not showing up, don´t you?" - "I do, sir". - He finally replied. - "Wonderful. Remember, Mr. Lencaster has high expectations. We can´t let him down. I´m just like you, Ron. We are just some street thugs messing with the big boys. But this is our chance to go up in the world. Think about that, mate and don´t dissapoint me" - "I won´t." - He answered. - "Ok, see you later, mate." - The man said with a sudden energy in his tone. He finished the call, put the phone back and placed his hands on his head in a feat of desperation. He didn´t know what to do but he knew he couldn´t just run away. If he did, it would be the end. It was amazing how it had all changed in one year. Back then, he still had his father, his normal life as seventeen year-old Ronald Murdoch, a student nearly finishing high school and getting his degree. Now, his father was gone, taken from him in a car accident, his mother couldn´t bear the struggles of the everyday anymore, the drugs he was so addicted to had ruined his future and now he was caught in the web of a criminal gang he almost knew nothing about. All he knew was that they were dangerous and felt no remorse by killing, either others or themselves. He made up his mind. He needed to go. It was the only way. He opened the drawer of his closet and took out the gun one of them had given him some days ago. Then he just waited in agony as the time approached. Until it finally did... It was finally 9:00. He walked out of the house silently and took a walk to Stark Tower. Ron passed the guards with ease. He was standing near the warehouse when he heard someone coming. He hid behind some boxes and hoped he wasn´t caught. He didn´t know what was worse, if the ones coming were the guards or if they were the rest of the members of the gang who had organized this entire "meeting". However, it was neither. - "Oh, one more" - Said the mysterious figure. - It was a voice he didn´t recognize. He got up and aimed at the strange with the gun. - "Stay Back!" - He screamed. - "I´m warning you!" - "Your friends had guns too but now they are taking a long nap, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." - He said, as he pointed to his right, showing Ron all the members of his gang trapped in a web near the ceiling just like flies. - "Spider-Man?" - He asked surprised. The strange nodded. They both came a little closer to each other. The light revealed both the red and blue hero and the scared young man that stood against him with a revolver in his hand. - "Hey, kid. Put that thing down. I don´t want to harm you, ok?" - "I said stay back!" - He replied nervously. - "Look, I´m a hero. I don´t harm people, except the bad guys of course." Ron moved his eyes and slowly lowered the gun. Spider-Man gently took it and threw it away. - "Ok, that´s better. What´s your name?" - "Ah.. Ro... Ron, sir." - "Ok, Ron. I´ll take you home. Let´s just forget this, ok? You don´t need to worry about these guys anymore. The police are on their way. And if there´s something New York has, it´s good cops." - "I´m sorry about... well, about everything. I never meant to come here, but they forced me to do so." - "I believe you." . He answered, has he put his hand on Ron´s shoulder. - "But, maybe you can tell me, what did they want from Stark Industries?" - "Beats me. They just told me to come with my revolver at 9:00 pm and meet them here. Oh, and if I remember correctly, they also said we would be working with a very important member of the organization." - "Of the organization? So there´s more these clowns then meets the eye?" - "Oh yeah, a lot more. In fact, I´d say they are on the bottom of the food chain." - "That sounds serious. I better contact Stark. But first, let´s get you home." Ron agreed and gave the hero a sweet and brief hug, filled with increasing joy and relief. - "Thanks." - He whispered. But then, a group of thorny vines appeared out of nowhere from the outside, breaking through a window and attacked them both, forming a circle around them. - "Ah, look out" - Screamed Ron in an attempt to save Spider-Man. Spider-Man pushed Ron out of the way and was then immediately grabbed by the vines, who with their thorns, caused him excruciating pain and began to fully trap his arms and his legs, preventing him from making even the simplest movements. - "Ah! Ron, go!" - He screamed. - "No, I won´t leave you". - "Just go". - He insisted. - "This is too dangerous." But Ron stayed, stayed long enough to see the vines push Spider-Man to the door and taking him outside with great speed. It was obvious someone was behind this, but who? It couldn´t be the thugs, they were all knocked out cold on the ground and they didn´t have this kind of power. Could this be that very important member? He ran outside and looked around, only to get the answers he was demanding. What he saw was a figure eveloped in thorns and ancient robbes, like the product of an Egyptian nightmare. That "thing" had crimson blood in her eyes and somehow manipulated the vines that wrapped around Spider-Man. - "Hey you! Who are you? What do you think you´re doing?" - Ron asked. The vines stopped for a moment and he got their new enemy´s attention. - "My name is Thorn, you meddling brat. And if you insist to know, my mission is to to destroy both you and your little friend." - Said a woman´s voice behind that mask. - "You may have taken the others down, but I am more than a match for you two." - "Not going to happen" - Retaliated Spider-Man as he used his superhuman strength to break free of Thorn´s grip. He then jumped and quickly kicked her in the right side of her chest, causing her an odd and extreme pain. - "You´re a bit weaker than what I expected." - Said Spidey. - "Even Jonah wouldn´t scream that much with such a kick." - "Don´t mock my master, you little bug!" - "Your master?" - Asked Spider-Man. - "Yes, my master, the Teacher. When you mock his servants, you mock him. And NO ONE mocks the Teacher!" - She screamed, as she launched her thorns at the young hero. He eluded them every time and managed to get close enough to start a direct confrontation. But even at his peak, she would avoid and counter all his kicks and his punches. She then used her thorn as a powerful whip and knocked him into the ground. - Ah, that hurts..." - He replied. - "That´s the thing about pain, Spider-Man, it demands to be felt, But some embrace it. My master for example, he always taught me that pain is what tells you you are alive. So embrace it and enjoy it for soon you won´t feel anything at all." She used her whip but he evaded once again. He used his agility and jumped to the branch of a nearby tree. He then directed multiple web shots at her but even that was of no avail. She used her thorns to delfect every single one of them. - "Hahaha, you fool. When spiders climb a rose, do you think they manage to get the top alive?" - "What do you want from us?" - Asked Ron as he came closer to where the battle was taking place. - "From you? Nothing, my dear boy. What I wanted was something hidden deep within Stark Industries. That was why myself and all those brainless idiots came here. And now I have it. The Teacher will be most pleased. F.E.A.R. will rule all." - "F.E.A.R, so that´s the name of this freak show. Well, if you already have it, why are you doing this?" - He inquired gain. - "Simple. I´m just eliminating the part of the plan that did not go as expected, and that part is you two!" Spider-Man approached once more but this time, Thorn got the upper hand by deflecting his every move. She used her thorn to grab his knee and threw him against a wall, leaving him weak and disoriented. - "And now for you, pathetic child." - "No... wait..." - Said Spider-Man has he recovered. - "The police are on their way. You must know Captain George Stacy is well known to be efficient. If you delay yourself even more, you´ll never get out alive. ''Leave the boy alone, take me. He´s just a kid. If you wait even one more minute, you´ll be captured. It´s me or no one. - Ron, get going!" Just as he said this, the police sirens that had been heard for some time began to grow increasingly louder. They were very near and applied the perfect pressure. - "So that is your name. Ron. Know that I will be back to finish what I started. I want you to be aware of that and I want you to cower in fear until that time arrives." She used her thorns and used them to grab both of Spider-Man´s arms. Then from her robbe, she took out a smoke bomb. She launched it onto the ground and with that veil of shadows, made her escape with the hero under her power. - No, Spider-Man! Come back, please! - Yelled Ron as he saw him fade away, until the smoke cleared up and he realized he was alone. The police arrived seconds later and spread their forces all around Stark Industries. He knew he couldn´t be there but he also knew he needed help. After all, someone had just sacrified his life for him. He needed to repay him. The first thing to do now would be to go home and hopefully not get caught by the police. Meanwhile, in the private study of a mansion in Cardiff, England. - "Ah, Mr. Lencaster. Do come in. I trust you bring good news." Said a mysterios cloaked figure sitting besides the desk to which the visitor bowed respectfully. - "My Lord" - "What you desired from Stark Industries is now in possession of one of your agents." - "Wonderful." - "But my lord...." - "Yes, Arnold?" - "There was an unexpected turn of events." - "Unexpected? Explain." - "Yes, my lord. The team set out to recover the object was composed of Thorn and a few of our minor F.E.A.R. agents. Mere street thugs. But I´m afraid they were captured by the police and arrested. I´m sure Captain George Stacy will take no time to interrogate them and they know too much." - "How much, Arnold?" - ""They know enough, my lord, to not be able to live." - "Very well. If I remember correctly, Arnold, you had some contacts in the New York Police Department. I want you to eliminate those "street thugs" as soon as possible. You know we can´t make mistakes like this anymore." - "Yes, I kno...." - "And to make sure of that, I shall return to America with you. Britain has become tiresome and I have a few plans that require, shall we say, an american touch." - "But, my lord..." - "What is it now?" - "One of the thugs was not captured, my Lord. In his place, Thorn captured the superhero known as Spider-Man." - "Hm... Interesting. We have all heard of that blasted web slinger and it was always one of my desires to silence him forever. But Spider-Man may yet be of use to us. In fact, in the teacher´s hands, in my hands, he will prove to be a key piece. Make sure Thorn´s emotions are controlled. I want to see him alive when I return, not as a rotting corpse." - "I shall, my Lord. And the boy?" - "I trust you have done something about it." - "I have my Lord. His name is Ron Murdoch. A high school student who lives with his single mother, Jessica Murdoch. He only joined our ranks 2 months ago so he doesn´t know much but can still be a problem. We have traced his house to small suburb in New York City. Thorn and her partner, Jackal, are there to remedy their failure. I just came to ask your permission for the deed." - "You have it. Finish Mr. Murdoch and his filthy mother." - "As you wish, my Lord." - "Arnold." - "Yes, my Lord?" - "Remember what you say to your own servants. I also don´t tolerate failure and I want you to remember that torture and death are the punishments when I am in a generous mood. And right now, I´m not feeling very generous." - He remarked with a small smirk. - "I shall, my Lord, I shall..." - He responded with an enraged light in his eyes. 16 Minutes Later, Sun Drive, New York, USA - "Mum, I´m home." - Said Ron as he opened the door to the house. He had to pretend it was just a normal day. All he he did was go to a bar and get a few drinks with his friends. Nothing more. But deep down, he couldn´t stop thinking about Spider-Man and what had happened. Was he still alive? How was he going to save him? Who could he rely on? Who was that monster that took him? and Who was the Teacher? Then he got distracted when his mother didn´t answer. She always did. He knew something was wrong. - "Mum, are you there?" There was still no answer. But there was some noise in the kitchen. She had to be there. - "Mum, won´t you stop playing. This really isn´t the best time." He went to the kitchen and opened the door. What he saw shocked and horrified him. There was Thorn and someone else, another strange egyptian-looking mutant. Thorn´s vines were holding his mother in a cross. She couldn´t move, her eyes were closed and she didn´t say a word. She could either be unconscious or worse. - "I´m afraid Mommy can´t talk right now, my dear little Ron. But don´t worry, we´ll take good care of you." - Said Thorn with pleasure in her voice and '''death '''in her eyes. ''To be Continued.... Cast The episodes had the following voice cast: *Daniel Radcliffe as Gray Ghost/Ronald Murdoch *Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Helena Bonham Carter as Thorn/Monica Trent *Jeremy Irons as The Teacher *Alan Rickman as The General/Arnold Lencaster Trivia *The Teacher, Thorn and Arnold Lencaster are all original characters. *Ronald Murdoch is a fanfiction variation of the DC Comics hero, the Gray Ghost. His name and appearance were kept in the series but his entire background, character and name were changed. *Spider-Man was incorporated into the episode to establish the connection with Marvel. Almost every character from the Marvel Universe will be featured in future episodes. *This episode´s name was originally "Pilot" but it was eventually changed. *This episode was supposed to air in June of 2014 but the air date was delayed due to the creator´s absence from the wiki. *According to the creator, this debut episode is actually one of the less interesting and weakest episodes Season 1 has to offer. Episode Guide Category:Television Shows Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series (Season 1) Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by the Great Lord David